Kiss the girl
by Nice Egan
Summary: Um Baile para o São Valentim é feito. O maroto mais tímido de todos tenta a sua oportunidade com a garota mais linda do Baile, será que terá chance?


**Kiss the Girl**

Nota da autora: Bem esta é uma singela songfic, que deu algum trabalho e com certeza umas dorzinhas de cabeça à minha beta.

Nesta song, o Remus não fica com a Tonks, nem com outro personagem conhecido, aviso logo!

Gostaria também de pedir aos que lerem a song, me digam a sua opinião sobre a letra da música, porque eu acho que ela já não condiz muito com a fic.

E por último gostaria da vossa opinião, para dizer se presta, ou se é uma porcaria! Ok?

p.s: muito obrigada pela imensa paciência da Gy Ganoza, por ter betado a minha songfic!

Obrigada e até à próxima!

Cheers!

Resumo: Um Baile para o São Valentim é feito. O maroto mais tímido de todos tenta a sua oportunidade com a garota mais linda do Baile, será que terá chance?

Estava uma noite magnífica em Hogwarts,o céu todo estrelado, o que era raro naquela zona e ainda por cima em pleno Fevereiro. O castelo encontrava-se em festa, nesta noite realizava-se um baile para comemorar o dia de São Valentim.

Desde sempre o baile do dia de São Valentim era o mais esperado pela população estudantil. A festa era sempre muito especial, porque, ao contrário das outras, todos os alunos podiam ir - com horário de recolher obrigatório – e, além disso, não era necessário ter-se um par, fato que agradava bastante às alunas de todas as idades. Já para os rapazes, bem, para eles não passava de uma preocupação a menos.

Quem entrasse no salão Nobre, onde usualmente serviam as refeições, encontrá-lo-ia re-decorado. Primeiramente, as mesas das quatro casas haviam desaparecido, dando lugar a uma grande pista de dança. Mas as bebidas e comidas, não haviam sido esquecidas, encontravam-se antes em mesas, junto às paredes. As mesas e cadeiras, para quem quisesse comer ou simplesmente descansar, encontravam-se a uma distância relativamente curta da parede. Até a decoração destas tinha sido feita nos mínimos detalhes, sem deixar espaço para críticas, sendo que em cada mesinha se poderia encontrar: os pratos, talheres e copos de prata sob uma toalha bem ornamentada branca, juntamente com os guardanapos; um castiçal de prata, com velas e uma garrafa de hidromel em algumas. Nas paredes era possível admirar algumas tapeçarias com figuras de enamorados e outras, que eram das mais interessantes, contavam histórias de amor, sendo muito apreciadas pelos alunos e professores. No fundo do salão, no lugar onde geralmente se encontrava a mesa dos professores, estava antes montado, um palco de pequenas dimensões, que, para espanto dos mais curiosos, continha várias plataformas que se elevavam constantemente no ar, conforme o ritmo da música tocada. O teto era outro elemento que não tinha sido esquecido, pois se encontrava maravilhosamente decorado com imensas velas, fadas do campo, que deitavam ocasionalmente pó da felicidade.

Por volta das oito e meia da noite, o salão já se encontrava quase lotado, com todos os alunos e alguns professores, inclusive, a exibirem as suas vestimentas, que haviam sido cuidadosamente guardadas para aquela altura do ano.

Em Hogwarts, diziam os rumores, que as alunas que melhor se vestiam eram as dos Slytherin, por geralmente possuírem mais posses, mas tal rumor mostrou-se falso quando no salão entraram as alunas das outras casas, que provavam vestir-se tão bem como uma Slytherin.

Sentado a um canto, estava Remus Lupin, o mais reservado dos marotos, que trajava um manto azul escuro. Nas bordas das mangas, que eram de um tom mais claro, estavam as iniciais do seu nome, bordadas num fio cor de ouro; o seu manto, diferentemente de muitos, não possuía laço ou gravata, o que chamava mais a atenção. O seu fato tinha sido feito por encomenda, como presente de aniversário dos seus amigos. O seu cabelo, como lhe ia até quase aos ombros, fora preso com uma pequena fita azul clara de veludo, como se pretendesse imitar os bruxos de outros tempos.

Olhou para o lado e pode vislumbrar com espanto Lilian Evans - ou Lily, como ele a chamava – pois ela vestia um vestido muito bonito, que parecia ter sido feito à medida do seu corpo. O vestido da jovem era de um cor-de-rosa escuro, estilo princesa, rodado, mas não exageradamente como alguns. Na área do decote tinha pequenos bordados em forma de camélias rosa claro, que desciam até à cintura; o seu cabelo encontrava-se preso num pequeno coque, que lhe deixava soltas algumas mechas de cabelo; o seu pescoço era enfeitado com um simples colar de brilhantes e o seu rosto tinha uma leve maquiagem. Depois de olhar melhor a sua amiga, chegara à conclusão, de que nunca antes ela parecera tanto como uma princesa de contos de fadas como naquele exato momento.

A seguir, deu-se uma cena bastante engraçada, na opinião de Remus, que se esforçava para não rir.

Um rapaz que conheciam de vista dos Slytherin, aproximara-se com um sorriso no rosto. O seu nome já Remus havia esquecido, devido ao fato de ser tão complicado de pronunciar. O tal rapaz vestia um manto completamente verde - que na opinião de Remus era extremamente berrante – com uns sapatos verde-claros, este conjunto se analisado mais detalhadamente era ridículo, pois o jovem era loiro platinado. Remus riu sem ser percebido.

Ele aproximara-se de Lily, que desde logo erguera uma sobrancelha de desconfiança e um sorriso trocista ao mesmo tempo.

- Queres dançar ao som do riverdance? – perguntou com uma vênia, que fez algumas pessoas olharem admiradas.

- Ahm… não me parece… obrigada – respondeu Lily admirada – acontece que eu já tenho par, desculpa-me.

- Oh, mas eu não o vejo, decerto podes dançar por agora!

- Não me parece, pois ele é deveras teimoso! – exclamou Lily com uma expressão engraçada.

- Mas _eu_ insisto.

- Mas _eu_ persisto no meu não.

- Eu não sairei daqui!

- Pois bem _eu não vou_ dançar com alguém que se julga um duende!

Remus observava as sucessivas tentativas do rapaz e as inúmeras respostas nada positivas. Quando este desistira, já se sentindo mais do que humilhado, deu as costas e nesse preciso momento, os dois amigos trocaram um olhar cúmplice e começaram a rir às gargalhadas.

Uma hora mais tarde, encontrava-se exatamente no mesmo sítio, apesar de ter dançado com a sua amiga, que no momento encontrava-se bastante deprimida, ameaçando descontar as suas mágoas numa garrafa de hidromel, e o seu cabelo já tinha o coque todo desfeito.

- Eu desisto, perdi toda a minha dignidade Remus, ele nem sequer olha para mim! – exclamou Lilian num tom esganiçado.

- Lily! Francamente, tantos rapazes lhe chamaram para dançar,e você só quer saber dele! Desista! Ele não vai perdoá-la hoje! – exclamou Remus em resposta, levantando-se e pegando num copo de hidromel. Lilian levantou-se e pegou um também e bebeu-o num gole só, fazendo o amigo ficar apreensivo.

- Sabe que mais? Você tem razão! Eu vou mas é dançar! – e dizendo isso Lilian deixou o copo vazio nas mãos do amigo, que apenas ficou admirado e ligeiramente preocupado.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

Como perdera a companhia, resolveu percorrer os olhos claros pelo salão, perscrutando todos os cantos e todas as pessoas ali presentes, mas subitamente parou o seu olhar. Uma figura feminina detivera-o. Essa figura era uma garota de cabelos negros, e olhos castanho-escuros, trazia um vestido vermelho escuro. O cabelo dela era comprido e todo cacheado, dando-lhe um ar de boneca de porcelana, fazendo contraste com a pele branca. O seu vestido era um pouco bizarro na opinião de Remus, pois era rodado, mas ao invés de ser até aos pés, era até ao meio dos joelhos. As mangas do vestido eram à boca-de-sino e semi transparentes, fazendo conjunto com um corpete encarnado, cheio de bordados rendados de cor preta, assim como o decote. Reparou ao olhar para as pernas dela, que em vez de sapatos, ela trazia umas botas de couro, mas apesar desta vestimenta estranha, não conseguiu simplesmente desviar o seu olhar daquele rosto meigo e doce, via-se hipnotizado, o seu coração batia depressa demais, sentia que poderia estar a ter uma arritmia.

Depois de mais de trinta segundos, em que não desgrudara o seu olhar, sentira a retribuição do par de orbes castanhos e instantaneamente corou. Ela sorriu-lhe de maneira gentil e Remus percebera que aquele fora um sorriso genuíno e não forçado como tantos outros que já recebera. Sorriu, sentindo-se nervoso e pegou outro copo da bebida adocicada, com o intuito de ganhar coragem para aproximar-se dela.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Só havia um senão, o salão era demasiado grande e ela estava exatamente, na outra ponta do mesmo. Isto constituía um problema, visto que ela provavelmente também era alvo de muitos outros olhares masculinos. Admirou-a mais um pouco, ela continuava com o seu semblante encantador. Respirou fundo.

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

A meio do seu percurso, encontrou os seus amigos: Sirius e James, um pouco bêbedos, que vieram ao seu encontro, muito alegres, com um copo de uísque em cada mão. Olhou para eles e não pode reprimir um sorriso malicioso, "São somente vinte e duas e quarenta e cinco e esses dois já estão assim! Hahaha.", pensou olhando-os de forma divertida, ao observar que brindavam pela terceira vez, cambaleando e cantarolando.

- Ei! Vocês sabem que horas são? Não é muito cedo para se embebedarem?! – questionou.

Sirius e James arquearam as sobrancelhas, admirados, encararam-se e disseram:

- Nãaaa! – exclamaram e gargalharam escandalosamente logo em seguida, fazendo várias pessoas olharem desconfiadas.

- Certo! Se vocês dizem… eu finjo que acredito – riu ao ver que Sirius no momento seguinte puxara uma garota que passava, pela cintura e começara a dançar. A jovem, que não achara a mínima graça, deu-lhe um pontapé. James começou a rir escandalosamente das caretas de Sirius. Remus se afastou dos amigos e tentou procurar a garota que lhe chamara tanto a atenção. Não estava no mesmo sítio, estava antes ao lado de outras garotas que dançavam riverdance num canto do salão. Sorriu ao ver como ela dançava, vendo-a fazer todos os passos de maneira desajeitada, tropeçando uma dúzia de vezes e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Reuniu novamente coragem e foi ao seu encontro, sentindo o coração acelerado e o nervosismo à flor da pele.

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Quando se aproximou, ela que não o percebera, simplesmente lhe virara as costas e abandonara o salão. Frustrado, bufou, "Que difícil é essa garota!", pensou levemente irritado. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que sua amiga Lily subira no palco e começara a dançar riverdance junto com outras garotas. Sorriu, achando a cena engraçada e por momentos vislumbrou o diretor, Albus Dumbledore, aplaudindo sorridente. "Será que o Dumbledore também está bêbedo?!", questionou-se, achando aquilo muito engraçado.

Abandonou também o salão, para iniciar a sua busca. Da sua procura, concluíra que muitos casais preferiam namorar nos corredores a fazê-lo no salão. Após uns breves minutos e ligeiramente cansado, optou por procurá-la nos jardins.

Chegando aos mesmos, a primeira coisa que sentiu, foi o ar mais puro e uma ligeira brisa. Olhou para o céu e sentiu-se aliviado, porque a lua cheia tinha sido há três noites. Desta vez não haveria perigo de andar naquele horário entre os outros colegas, e à aquela hora da noite. Só a idéia de que se pudesse descontrolar atormentava-o.

Analisou o jardim com os olhos e nada de vê-la, porém no momento seguinte, sentira uma mão lhe cutucar. Virou-se e ficou imediatamente escarlate como um pimentão, bateu-se mentalmente por isso.

Era ela. Sentiu que parte dos seus músculos faciais ficara tensa, por momentos sua respiração parou.

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
Iit's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Ela fez um olhar enigmático e sorriu do mesmo modo.

O seu coração acelerou novamente e subitamente sentiu-se muito nervoso. De forma envergonhada, retribuiu o sorriso.

- Victoria – disse ela estendendo-lhe a mão, para que ele apertasse.

- Hãn?! – Ela riu com o seu devaneio e apenas o fitou, com os seus olhos castanho-escuros brilhantes.

- É o meu nome, seu pateta! – exclamou ela de forma risonha, dando-lhe uma cotovelada, para que ele acordasse para a realidade.

- Claro! Onde tinha a cabeça! Lindo nome! – exclamou Remus rapidamente, num tom de voz muito cômico para Victoria, que não resistiu e riu novamente.

- Eu sei, é meu… e então?

- Então o quê? – perguntou ele de maneira curiosa, mas sem deixar de se perder naqueles olhos castanhos.

- Sinceramente, eu ainda não consigo adivinhar o nome das pessoas, a não ser que elas o digam! – exclamou Victoria num falso tom zangado.

- Ah! Sim! Como pude esquecer, Remus Lupin, ao seu dispor – ele respondeu desta vez com uma vênia.

- Ah, finalmente! Então, por que me perseguiu o cavalheiro durante o Baile todo? – ela perguntou num tom maroto.

- Eu… bem… na verr-da-dade… - Ela riu com o gaguejo e aproximou-se, ficando a uma distância considerável. Continuou encarando-o esperando a resposta.

- Eu… - silêncio, as palavras tinham abandonado a sua garganta, sentiu-se extremamente tímido perto dela.

- Certamente para ter o prazer de atormentar – respondeu uma voz calculista por Remus. Um rapaz de mantos muito escuros, com uma cor que sob aquela luz era impossível desvendar, cabelos negros oleosos e olhos castanhos, saiu das sombras. Reconheceu-o imediatamente, era Severus Snape. Endureceu o olhar, ligeiramente irritado.

- Oh! Desculpe, mas e você, quem é? – quis Victoria saber com umas feições um pouco endurecidas.

- Não me cheguei a apresentar, eu sou Snape, Severus Snape – disse o rapaz de modo falsamente galante.

- Hum, bem e o senhor Snape tem por hábito espiar as conversas alheias? - insistiu a morena num tom pacífico.

- Apenas quando zelo pelo bem estar. - Severus sorriu de forma maliciosa – pode ser perigoso – finalizou apontando com a cabeça para Remus, que se indignou, mas percebeu muito bem a indireta do "Snivellus".

- Perigoso é você, Snape! – retrucou, com a esperança de que a jovem não ligasse aos comentários de Snape.

- Severus, não é? Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de informá-lo, que sei me defender muitíssimo bem, isso posso lhe assegurar. Em segundo lugar, gostaria somente de lhe dizer, que quem brinca com o fogo sempre se queima. Portanto, acho que deve ter total consciência da sua ousada impertinência. Em terceiro e último lugar, ordeno-lhe, entenda eu disse _ordeno_, sim, que o meu mais profundo desejo é que nos deixe em paz e harmonia, ou a donzela será obrigada a ordenar-lhe isso de maneira menos _ortodoxa_ – Snape fitou-a de olhos arregalados e virou as costas sem nem dizer uma palavra, para alívio de Remus.

- Ah, será que devo sentir-me intimidado após semelhante discurso?

- Não, que absurdo.

- Mas ele tem razão… eu posso ser perigoso – murmurou o jovem, num tom quase rouco.

- Ah pois, mas eu também e devo dizer que não me assusto facilmente – respondeu a morena.

Sorriu contente e ao mesmo tempo encantado com a sua personalidade, e novamente admirou-a.

- E então jovem cavalheiro, vai ou não vai dizer-me o motivo que o fez perseguir-me? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e um sorriso maroto se desenhou em seus lábios.

- Bem… hum, temo dizer que fui encantado, não melhor dizendo: enfeitiçado por si. Foi magnetismo puro – respondeu num tom cortês.

- Oh! O que deverá uma dama dizer perante tais palavras?!

- E que tal isto: olha um visgo! – apontou com a varinha e fez um visgo aparecer sobre suas cabeças. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu de forma tímida pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Pois é, olha um visgo – disse ela ligeiramente, com um tom rosado nas faces.

Por momentos houve um contacto visual entre ambos, momentos esses em que puderam analisar os olhos um do outro, sem medo, sem receio. Conforme fitava os orbes marrons dela, apesar da pouca luz, mais beleza encontrava nos mesmos e ao mesmo tempo via mistério. Mas este era diferente, quase como se fosse um enigma que cabia a ele desvendar e no momento pareceu-lhe que perder-se dentro dos olhos castanhos, seria encontrar a chave para esse mistério.

Ela por outro lado, parecia bastante ciente do que tinha à sua frente, sentia que não era necessário conhecê-lo melhor para realmente conhecer o seu caráter e isso era realmente estranho de sentir, especialmente por alguém que mal se conhecia. Também ela se sentiu trêmula por dentro quando percebeu que poderia ser bastante normal sentir o seu coração a bater num ritmo acelerado.

Devagar, aproximaram os rostos um do outro, mas tão devagar que quem via de fora ficava com a sensação de que tinham medo de se magoar com o toque. Fecharam os olhos e, ambos na tentativa de darem um beijo, acabaram antes por apenas roçar seus narizes, fazendo então o inevitável acontecer: risos de embaraço e de nervosismo.

Desta vez, após os risos, que acabaram por quebrar a tensão entre ambos, Remus segurou carinhosamente o seu rosto e finalmente selou gentilmente os seus lábios.

Se naquele momento tivesse que conjurar um patronus, decerto conseguiria com extrema habilidade, já que se sentia subitamente feliz, feliz como nunca o fora. Sentir aqueles lábios macios de encontro aos seus parecia uma recompensa por todos os dias de amargura e frustração da sua condição de lobisomem, que nunca o havia permitido sair com uma garota sem ter medo ou hesitação.

Subitamente, conseguiu sentir as chamadas "borboletas" no estômago, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma das mãos de Victoria em torno da sua nuca, causando-lhe agradáveis arrepios, impelindo-o a aprofundar o beijo, que se encontrava no estágio do gentil e carinhoso.

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Conforme beijava e aprofundava o beijo, mais sensações maravilhosas sentia e sabia, não, tinha a certeza, por mais imaturo que soasse, que era ele a única pessoa que a fazia sentir-se livre e ao mesmo tempo segura. Sentia que o beijo era maravilhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo, também sentia uma crescente falta de ar em seus pulmões.

Victoria afastou-se e soube ao encará-lo que ele se sentia exatamente como ela, ambos sabiam que havia sido mágico e que agora não poderiam mais voltar atrás, sentiam-se enfeitiçados um pelo outro.

Engolindo em seco, tirou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos e não pode fazer mais nada do que sorrir, ao ver a ternura nos olhos dela, o sorriso dos seus orbes, que faziam o seu coração sorrir em resposta.

- Nunca… nunca antes tinha visto visgo semelhante… que enfeitiçasse quem em baixo dele se beijasse… - murmurou ela acariciando-lhe o rosto, com uma expressão ligeiramente incrédula.

- Eu sei… mas este é muito especial, é mágico – segredou-lhe Remus no ouvido.

Ela analisou o seu rosto novamente e desta vez beijou-o sem pedir licença. Surpreso, mas encantado, abraçou-a pela cintura, e permitiu-se sentir novamente a coisa chamada felicidade.

E, pela primeira vez, Remus Lupin, o tímido dos marotos ficara com a garota mais bonita do Baile.

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

Fim

Tradução da letra da música:

Você a vê lá

Sentada no meio do caminho

Ela não tem muito a dizer

Mas ela tem algo especial

E você não sabe por que

Mas você está morrendo (de vontade) para provar

Você quer beijar a garota

Sim, você a quer

Olhe para ela, você sabe que quer

Possivelmente ela quer você também

Existe um modo de perguntar a ela

Não precisa de uma palavra

Nem uma simples palavra

Vai lá e beije a garota

Refrão:

Sha la la la la la, meu deus

Parece que o garoto é muito tímido

Não vai beijar a garota

Sha la la, nao é triste?

Não é uma vergonha?

Que ruim, ele vai perder a garota

Vai lá e beije a garota

Agora é seu momento

Flutuando numa lagoa azul

Garoto, é melhor você beijar logo

Não haverá momento melhor

Ela não diz uma palavra

E ela não dirá uma palavra

Até você beijar a garota

Refrão

Sha la la, não tenha medo

Você já tem o clima preparado

Vá lá e beije a garota

Sha la la, não pare agora

Não tente se esconder agora

Você quer beijar a garota

Vá lá e beije a garota

Beije a garota

Não esqueçam de comentar!

Kisses - NiceEGan


End file.
